The present invention relates to a panel support structure and, more particularly, to a plurality of panel support structures for supporting solar modules.
A photovoltaic solar array is a set of solar photovoltaic modules electrically connected and mounted on supporting structures. A photovoltaic module, commonly called a “solar panel”, is a packaged, connected assembly of solar cells. The solar module can be used as a component of a larger photovoltaic system to generate and supply electricity in commercial and residential applications. Numerous technical problems exist in connection with mounting devices such as solar photovoltaic modules (“panels”) on surfaces that are, or may be, exposed to varying force vectors induced or caused by wind, snow, rain, and other elements of weather.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved panel support structure.